


Apart

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Sequel to Away. Daryl finds out about reader and Rick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you go read Away before you read this!  
> And find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

"Oh fuck!" You cry as Rick pounds you into the mattress. Wanting to make the most of the time you two had to yourselves, Rick had stayed the night. He would have to leave soon, your dad was coming home tonight from his recruiting trip with Aaron as Rick had many things to take care of. Being the leader of Alexandria didn't come with much time for relaxation. 

"Oh my god, baby!" He groans as he grabs your ankles, throwing them over his shoulders so he can thrust deeper. Your hands grasp the sheets as the new position allows him to brush your g-spot with each thrust.

"Harder!" You keen and you scream loudly in pleasure as he complies, making the headboard slam into the wall repeatedly with each hard thrust. You didn't think you would ever tire of this man, you thought as he continued rolling his hips into yours.

The gates of Alexandria opened as Daryl and Aaron drove back through, their car empty. Aaron had gotten injured pretty badly. They had run into some walkers and Aaron tripped while he and Daryl ran away from them. His ankle wasn't broken, but it was a nasty sprain. They both figured that it wouldn't do any good to stay out there so they decided to come back early and wait until Aaron was healed before going out again. 

Eric met them at the gates, worried that something had gone wrong when Glenn shouted to him from the front gate that Daryl and Aaron were back early.

"Is everything alright? Why are you back early?" Eric questions Daryl as they pull into the gate, shutting the car off.

"Everything's fine. Aaron hurt his ankle is all. Figured the trip would be a bust so we came back early." Daryl explained to a worried Eric. He nodded, sighing in relief as he ran over and helped Aaron out of the car before helping him to the infirmary so Denise could take a look at him. 

"Glenn, you seen Y/N this morning?" Daryl asked as he grabbed his crossbow out of the car, pulling the strap over his right shoulder. 

"No, I haven't," Glenn replied. 

That was unusual, you were usually up before he was in the mornings. You'd always been an early riser, just like your mother. 

"Alright, thanks. Guess she just slept in this mornin'," Daryl nods before taking off in the direction of your house. He sees Carol and Maggie walking along the street, he nods as he passes them. Daryl walks up the steps of your porch and opens the front door. He sets his crossbow by the front door and walks into the living room; he sees your shirt lying on the floor. Leaning over, he picks it up and starts upstairs. The commotion coming from your room stops him in his tracks on the third step. 

"Oh my god! Fuck, you fuck my pussy so good! Don't stop!" He hears your voice cry loudly and the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. A wave of nausea immediately comes over him and he runs down the stairs, grabbing his crossbow before leaving the house. Who the hell was up there with you?

Walking across the street, he runs up to Rick's house and knocks on the door. He'd asked Rick to check in on you so he might know if anyone was there. Carl answers the door, holding Judith. 

"Hey, yer dad here?" He asks and Carl shakes his head no. 

"No, he was gone when I woke up this morning. Figured he left early this morning." Daryl nods his head in response and leaves, walking back up the street where he came from. 

"Hey Carol, you seen Rick?" He asks, jogging up to her and Maggie, who were standing a few houses down talking to Sasha and Enid.  
"Um, no. Last time I saw him was last night when he was heading over your house to look in on Y/N." She responds, glancing over at Maggie. 

"Alright, thanks."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help, pookie," Carol says and he snorts. He figured the best way to figure out was just to go back to the house and wait for you to come downstairs so he could see what was going on. Enough time had passed and he hoped you and whoever you were up there with were done. 

"I don't want to leave, wish I could stay here in bed with you all day." Rick voices as he slides his jeans up his legs, buttoning them as you throw him his shirt.

"And I wish that too, but you have things to tend to and I have to make myself look presentable for when my dad gets back. I think he'd know something was up if he came home and saw me looking like this," You tease as you sit up in bed, clutching the sheet over your breasts. Rick knew you were right, you looked utterly debauched at the moment; your hair was all messy, lips swollen from his kisses, and your neck was red from his scruff. 

"Fair enough," He laughs as you stand up from the bed and walk over to the dresser, grabbing a shirt and some panties so you can walk him downstairs. After slipping them on, you follow him downstairs. His hands tickle your sides when you reach the last step and you jump, turning around in his arms to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Rick, stop!" You yell as you lean in, pecking his lips softly.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" You hear an angry voice yell from behind you and Rick freezes. 

"Oh shit." You mutter as you pull away from Rick quickly and turn around. You dad was standing in the living room, arms crossed, his expression furious. You walk towards him slowly, your arms reaching out to push him back to the sofa.

"Daddy, listen I can ex-" He glares at you, the anger in his gaze making you shut your mouth completely. 

"I'll deal with you later," He says before turning his attention back to Rick.

"I tell you to check in on my daughter and you take that as an invitation to come over and fuck her?! What the hell, Rick?! I thought we were friends!" He yells as he starts moving towards Rick slowly. 

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I was going to say something when you go-" Rick is cut off when your dad lunges forward, slamming his fist into Rick's jaw. 

"Daddy, no!" You cry as you run forward, but Rick puts his hand up motioning for you to stop. 

"Listen, Daryl-" Rick tries to start, but Daryl grabs him by the shirt and drags him to the front door before throwing him out.  
"If I ever see you talk to my daughter again, I'll fuckin' kill ya!" He yells, following him out onto the porch as stands on the sidewalk outside your house. You stand in the doorway and can see the people on the streets staring at the events in your front yard as they unfold. Tears are falling down your face as you see the anguish on Rick's face. You had never meant for this to happen when you initiated things with him last night. 

"I'm sorry, Daryl." He apologizes before shifting his gaze over to you. You mouth ‘I'm sorry' before your dad turns and sees that he's looking at you.

"Don't even fucking look at her, Rick. Get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass." Rick looks at the ground sadly, nodding before turning around and walking away. You turn and run back into the house, going upstairs into your bedroom before collapsing on your bed in tears. It had only been a little while ago that you and Rick were in here, laughing and kissing, happy. It felt like that would never happen again now.

"What the fuck are y'all lookin' at? Mind yer own fuckin' business!" Daryl yells at the people watching before stomping back in the house and shutting the door. He hears you sobbing upstairs and makes his way to your bedroom. He turns the doorknob to your room, but it's locked. 

"Y/N?" He calls, knocking on the door softly. 

"Go away!" You scream in response, he sighs before walking back downstairs. 

Later in the afternoon you finally leave your room, you grab your jacket as you head towards the front door. Opening it, you walk outside only to see your dad sitting on the steps in front of your house, sharpening his knife. 

"Where do you think you're goin', Y/N?" He asks as you walk past him. 

"U-um. I'm going over to Maggie's, you know help her with the garden and stuff." His eyebrows raise at your obvious lie.

"You think I'm stupid or somethin'?" He growls, standing up and grabbing you by your bicep, dragging you inside. 

"Dad, I don't know what you're thinki-" He snorts halfway through your statement, cutting you off.  
"Don't play dumb, Y/N. I know you were gonna try and go find Rick." 

"I wasn't!" You defend, but this only angers him more.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me! I honestly expected more from you, Y/N. I thought I could trust you here when I leave, but obviously not." You open your mouth but he narrows his eyes, silently telling you not to say a word. You'd never seen him this mad before. 

"I'm obviously gonna have to stay here and keep an eye on you. I'll tell Aaron tomorrow he's gonna have to find someone else to go recruiting with. I know I can't keep him from seein' ya completely, we all live so close, but you ain't ever gonna be around him again without me bein' there. Ya, hear me?" 

"Dad, you don't have to do that!" You cry, raking your hands through your hair in frustration. 

"Obviously I do, Y/N. I'm gone less than five minutes and you jump into bed with my best friend!" He yells. Your eyes sting as tears come to your eyes. 

"Dad! It's not like that with me and Rick, I swear!" You try to defend your ‘relationship'. It wasn't just some random encounter, you both cared for one another. Well at least that was how you felt, things had ended so abruptly.

"There ain't ever gonna be a ‘you and Rick' as long as I'm still breathing." He threatens before stomping upstairs, leaving you in the living room, sobbing. 

The tension is so thick that week when everyone gathers for dinner at Rick's house. Daryl makes sure you sit as far away as possible from Rick, even going so far as to make you sit next to him. When Rick heads to the kitchen to grab some more water, you excuse yourself to go to the restroom. Your dad watches as you leave, making sure you head upstairs towards the restroom.  
When he turns back to his food, you sneak into the kitchen from the second entrance by the stairs. Rick's eyes widen when he sees you enter the room. 

"You can't be in here!" Rick hisses, looking towards the door to the dining room nervously. 

"I miss you." You whisper as you run your fingers along his arm. Being this close to him was like breathing in fresh air for the first time in weeks. All you had wanted to do since everything had happened was just talk to him.

"I miss you, too. But we can't do this! Your dad will kill me if he finds you in here!" The door to the kitchen flies open as your dad enters the room, looking at the two of you angrily. 

"What did I fuckin' tell you, Grimes?!" He growls, stalking over towards you and Rick.

"Daddy, stop! Please don't do this! I was the one who came in here, please don't hurt him." You cry as you run forward, pushing him out of the room, your eyes pleading. His eyes soften as he looks at your begging expression. 

"Let's go, Y/N. I shoulda known better than to bring you over here." He says as he turns to leave. You look back at Rick to see him watching you, grateful for your actions. Giving him one last longing look, you follow your dad back into the dining room where everyone is still eating. You try to ignore their sympathetic looks as you follow your dad outside, hanging your head low in defeat. 

The next few weeks are unbearable; your dad hovers over you constantly, barely giving you any privacy even though you are an adult. You've barely seen Rick at all, you knew trying to see him would only cause more trouble for you both. The couple times you did see him, you only spared each other a glance before going back to your business. 

That night you turned in early, sparing your dad the chore of watching you like a hawk. Daryl was sitting on the couch, oiling his crossbow when a knock interrupts him. He opens the door, surprised to see Carol standing on the other side. 

"What are you doing, Daryl?" She asks exasperatedly as she pushes by him into the house. 

"What're you even talkin' about?"

"Haven't you seen, Y/N? Poor girl looks miserable, not to mention you got Rick pissin' his pants everytime you walk by." His chest puffs out in pride at the last statement.

"Not something to be proud of. So I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing?" Daryl says nothing, only giving her a confused look. 

"What do you expect me to do, just give them my blessing and watch it blow up in my face? You saw what happened with him and Lori." 

"That situation doesn't even compare to this one and you know it, Daryl." He nods, feeling ashamed of his words. Before all of this, Rick was his best friend and it did feel wrong to think ill of the man. 

"I know, I know." He concedes, sitting on the couch, burying his head in his hands. 

"What more could you want for her, Daryl? She found someone she cares about who will take care of her and love her. That's all we can really ask for in this world. Don't deprive her of that." Carol says, placing her hand on his shoulder before leaving her words to sink in. 

You're surprised the next day when your dad tells you that you're going back over to rick's for dinner with everyone. You hadn't been over there since the last time you tried to talk to Rick and that did not end well. Rick's eyes widen in surprise when he opens the door and sees the two of you standing on the other side. 

"Hey, Rick," Your dad greets as he walks into the house, you following behind him. 

"Daryl," Rick nods in response.

"Listen, um, before we go in there with everyone can I talk to you real quick?" You turn to the dining room, thinking they'll want to be alone. 

"Come on, Y/N." He says and you follow them into Rick's living room confused. 

"So, I've been thinking. And if you and Y/N want to be together, I won't stand in your way." Your jaw drops in surprise at your dad's words.

"Wait, dad, are you serious?!" 

"Yeah, Carol talked some sense into me." He admitted and you smirked at his words. Of course, he would listen to Carol. 

"But just know if you ever hurt her, I'll kill ya." 

"You know I'd never do that, Daryl," Rick says, stepping forward, grabbing Daryl in a tight hug. The sight makes you smile. You knew that your dad had been missing his best friend since all of this happened. 

"Thank you, dad." You say as they break apart, stepping forward towards Rick. 

"Just none of that lovey-dovey shit in front of me, I don't wanna see that." He says, leaving the room. 

As soon as he walks towards the dining room, leaving the two of you alone. As soon as he's gone, you rush forward throwing your arms around Rick and pressing your lips onto his. His arms wind around your waist as he deepens the kiss.

You whine when he pulls away and starts pulling you towards the dining room where everyone was waiting. 

"Mmmm, I don't want to go in there with everyone. I want you to take me upstairs and have your way with me," You growl as you walk behind him, admiring his backside. He turns and pecks you on the lips before he smacks your ass as you walk past him out of the living room. 

"Just you wait until I get you alone later," He growls in your ear and you feel a shiver run down your spine at the thought. 

You couldn't wait.


End file.
